


glaucous

by onlyforone



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fear of Death, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone
Summary: dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. pertanyaannya hanya ke mana setelah ini? lalu apa?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	glaucous

* * *

Seungyoun pulang.

Sejin sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat pandangnya bertemu lagi dengan dia yang pernah hilang. Sudah pasti senang. Tapi ada hal lain yang membayang.

Yang menggelitik dibalik isi kepalanya yang kacau, sekacau detak jantungnya.

Yang pasti jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Seungyoun ketika dia mendeklarasikan pulangnya. Seakan takut akan lepas. Takut bila dia pergi dan menghilang lagi.

Mereka mengantar Jinah pulang ke rumah (Seungyoun menanti diluar, menatap ke arah atap biru yang sedikit mencuat menaungi sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, _ruangan penuh kenangan_ ) sekalian berpamitan pada kakak iparnya, memintanya merahasiakan dari sang abang.

“Kenapa dirahasiakan?” tanya Seungyoun ketika mereka sudah duduk rapi di mobil sewaan Seungyoun.

“Aku bilang kan, waktu kamu tiba-tiba pergi aku marah banget,” mata mereka berjumpa di spion tengah, “Abang lebih marah lagi.”

Seungyoun menelan ludahnya kentara.

Selebihnya mereka diam. Dalam kepalanya terputar musim panas 12 tahun lalu. Kegamangan yang sama, akan ke mana mereka. Tidak, tujuan mereka jelas sekarang, ke apartemen Sejin di dekat bandara. Tapi 'ke mana' tetap menjadi pertanyaan besar. Yang berbeda hanyalah mereka saat ini tak dikejar apa pun.

Atau mungkin, 'ke mana' itulah yang mengejar.

××

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, mobil sewaan Seungyoun terparkir di lot kosong berhadapan dengan mobil milik Sejin (jarang dipakai, katanya). Sejak itu belum ada yang beranjak. Terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terlalu ragu untuk mengakhiri temu.

“Kamu mau langsung balik?” tanya Sejin, akhirnya, memecah keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama menatap ke depan tanpa titik api.

Seungyoun sendiri bingung, dia sebetulnya kaget pencariannya di hari pertama langsung membuahkan hasil. Sejujurnya dia belum siap bertemu Sejin. Namun keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Dia menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab ragu, “...Iya... mungkin?”

Sejin hanya menggumam. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, yang kuncinya memang sudah Seungyoun buka dari tadi. Tapi tak bergerak.

Mereka berdua bisa merasakannya. Sebuah atmosfir yang menahan kedua bahu mereka. Sarat akan rindu yang dipendam selama bertahun-tahun.

”... Sejin...”

”...Seungyoun...”

Keduanya bicara bersamaan. Suara masing-masing merasuk dalam indera pendengaran. Membangkitkan gejolak perasaan. Padahal awalnya bibir mereka ingin berucap perpisahan.

Tetapi ketika mata mereka berfokus pada samudra yang dirindukan, semuanya meluap dan tumpah.

Entah siapa yang lebih dahulu menginginkan lebur, berbagi udara dalam proksimitas setara air laut dan pasir pada tepi pantai. Cumbuan disematkan pada bibir yang selalu didamba sejak lama. Teringat belasan tahun lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam isak.

Desperasi terasa pada setiap rematan tangan Seungyoun di belakang kepala Sejin; pada ujung-ujung jemari Sejin di sisi kepala Seungyoun. Tiap kecup Sejin inginkan Seungyoun untuk tinggal, untuk tidak pergi. Dan Seungyoun balas dengan _aku pulang, aku kembali_.

Semua bias. Bagaimana mereka melangkah keluar mobil untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Bagaimana Sejin bisa melafalkan lantai berapa kediamannya untuk Seungyoun menekan tombol _lift_. Bagaimana Seungyoun memastikan keduanya berdiri tegak dan Sejin dekat dalam rengkuhannya.

Sejin hanya tinggal memasukkan kata sandi dan membuka pintu. Tapi dia buyar oleh hangat di balik punggung. Yang mengecup tengkuk tak tertutup rambut. Yang memeluknya erat seakan dia hendak ambruk.

Tangannya lemah menggapai layar sentuh pada kenop. Otaknya terlampau kosong untuk mengingat empat digit. Tidak dengan kecupan yang semakin maju ke rahang belakang kiri.

“Berapa _password_ -nya?” hempas udara lembut menyapa kulit luar telinganya. Lucu bagaimana digit yang dia cari sejak tadi keluar bagai mantra. Tangannya dibimbing untuk menekan nomor yang tepat.

Agar mereka bisa segera masuk ke rumahnya. Agar mereka bisa segera merasakan aman. Aman di bawah naungan masing-masing.

Debam pintu menandai mulainya pergumulan mereka kembali. Kali ini punggung Seungyoun yang bersua dengan daun pintu. Dalam usaha mereka melepas sepatu dan menendangnya asal, mulut mereka masih beradu kasih.

Jaket hitam yang Seungyoun pakai menyentuh lantai bersamaan dengan mantel tipis berwarna krem milik Sejin. Sejin melepas ciuman mereka dengan satu tarikan napas. Kemudian dengan cengkraman kuat di kaus putih Seungyoun, menuntunnya.

“Lewat sini...” lirihnya.

Seungyoun tiada waktu untuk melihat sekitarnya karena hanya sosok mungil di depannya lah yang memenuhi sadarnya. Hanya sudut matanya menangkap barisan titik berpendar hijau pada dinding, di atas tempat tidur tanpa sandaran, sesaat ketika mereka memasuki ruangan yang remang. _Glow-in-the-dark_.

Polanya familier tapi menerka bukan prioritas saat dirinya diajak rebah di permukaan seprai putih halus tanpa celah. Wajah di atasnya teduh dengan sirat gelisah. Menatap dengan mata berlapis basah.

“Aku nggak mimpi kan? Kamu beneran disini kan?” jemari yang meraba wajahnya tidak tegar.

Dulu iris coklat Sejin adalah yakinnya, saat ini Seungyoun yang harus membuatnya yakin. Seungyoun bertekad tidak akan ingkar lagi. Dia tak ingin hanya berjanji, dia ingin menjadi pasti.

Maka perlahan dia bawa Sejin padanya, agar kehadirannya bisa divalidasi melalui deru napas dan bentuk solid yang menjadikan Seungyoun ada. Dengan kecup pelan pada luka di pelipis kanan.

“Iya, aku disini.”

××

Mencium Sejin masih terasa seperti _supernova_. Seungyoun seakan ingin terus menabrakkan setiap pasang bintang di semesta ini hingga habis, hingga yang tersisa adalah Sejin _nya_ yang paling terang. Secandu itu.

Walau hanya disinari lampu meja tanpa cahaya bulan yang merasuk, Seungyoun dapat lihat segalanya. Ada rasa nostalgia melihat indah di hadapannya. Seperti menonton kembali film favorit semasa kecil yang jalan ceritanya terasa berbeda belasan tahun kemudian. Seperti melihat foto lama dan menemukan hal yang tak sempat terlihat sebelumnya.

Segala yang ada pada sosok di depannya masih Sejin _nya_ , dengan segala hal baru yang mengusik penasarannya. Maka dia raba, dia sentuh, dia rasa setiap inci tubuh yang familier namun asing, meminta untuk dijelajah ulang. Dan Seungyoun biarkan pula Sejin menyusuri dirinya.

Baju mereka telah tanggal sejak tadi, tak menyisakan sehelai benang pun. Namun nyatanya Seungyoun masih merasa ditelanjangi oleh mata sayu sang pujaan. Menyelami sosoknya hingga ke dasar. Tak sulit karena Seungyoun telah jajakan semua tanpa dipinta.

Mereka naik; berlomba dengan waktu dan suhu. Urgensi untuk menuangkan nafsu semakin menjadi. Diantara kecup-kecup yang dibubuhkan pada titik-titik yang membuat mabuk kepayang, sentuhan dari lembut menggelitik hingga panas memantik.

Sejin _nya_ cantik.

Walau rambutnya jatuh dengan liar di kening dan pelipisnya, peluh menghiasi sekujur tubuh mungilnya, mata indah yang dilema antara terpejam dan terbuka. Seungyoun menyaksikan segalanya sembari menyamankan tubuh yang akan menjadi labuhannya malam ini.

Dengan pelumas yang diambil dari nakas, Sejin minta dia untuk lekas. Tangannya meremat kain seprai dengan keras kala satu dua jemari Seungyoun masuk ke inti tubuhnya dengan bebas. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak selaras. Menuntun jemari itu menyentuh titik yang membuatnya menahan napas.

Selain deru napas mereka berdua, yang ada hanya senyap. Desah dari bibir hangat itu Seungyoun lahap. Hampir gila dibuatnya mendengar merdu yang belasan tahun lalu menyadarkan akan cintanya pada sang sahabat. Yang digenggam memorinya dengan sangat erat.

“Se- _ngh_ -youn... _please_...”

Seungyoun pun sudah diambang batas. Dengan terburu dia meraih celananya di ujung tempat tidur. Mengambil pengaman yang dia simpan di dompet. Kebiasaan.

Tawa renyah mengudara. Sejin tak habis pikir bahwa asing bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Seungyoun saat ini. Tidak dengan kebiasaan kecil seperti pengaman di dalam dompet, sentuhannya yang lembut saat merengkuhnya, tatapannya yang lembut ke arahnya...

Sejin tersedak tawanya sendiri, belum terbiasa menerima tatapan itu lagi.

“Berhenti melihatku seperti itu...” dia menutup wajahnya malu.

Perlahan Seungyoun kembali. Sejin sedikit terperanjat ketika tangan Seungyoun mengusap pahanya, mencumbu lututnya pelan. Dari balik jemarinya, Sejin dapat melihat tatapan hangat yang membuatnya pusing seperti karena melihat ke arah matahari terlalu lama.

“Sejin...”

Ada usaha membuka jemari Sejin yang betah tertaut di atas matanya. Menyembunyikan rona dan air mata yang nyaris tumpah atas luapan perasaan.

“Jangan disembunyikan... aku mau lihat wajah kamu...” kini wajah Seungyoun kembali dekat dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sejin menahan lenguhannya ketika kejantanan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Mengingatkannya atas sensasi panas di inti tubuhnya. Meskipun mulut Seungyoun tak berucap, Sejin paham kalau dia merasakan desakan yang sama.

Maka Sejin menggenggam tangan Seungyoun yang membelai sisi wajahnya dan mengangguk. Mengizinkan Seungyoun untuk memilikinya lagi.

Seungyoun mengecup keningnya syahdu, sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih.

Seungyoun baru akan membuka _foil_ pembungkus pengaman ketika Sejin tiba-tiba bangkit.

“Biar aku...” ucapnya lirih, mengambil _foil_ itu dari tangan Seungyoun. Sejin menyamankan posisinya di atas pangkuan Seungyoun yang menatapnya takjub, bertumpu pada lututnya di sisi luar kaki prianya.

Sepintas, Seungyoun dapat melihat kilat pada iris Sejin yang menggelap. Seungyoun gemetar.

“A _h_...” tangan Sejin yang dingin kontras dengan hangat kejantanannya.

Sejin meraih pelumas tak jauh dari kakinya, mengeluarkan secukupnya dan membalurkan di sekujur organ intim yang akan mengisi rongganya nanti. Meremang dia memikirkannya. Tanpa sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya pada permukaan sensitif, membuat Seungyoun menggeram. Keningnya menyentuh perpotongan leher Sejin, napasnya memburu di tulang selangka yang menonjol.

Sejin siap. Ditangkupnya wajah pria yang walau bertahun-tahun lewat masih menjadi dunianya. Lekat dia pandang mata jernih di hadapan, kening bersentuhan. Dia tak mau lagi ada jarak. Berbisik lirih pada bibir prianya.

“ _Love me_ , Youn...”

Seungyoun bahkan tidak pernah berhenti.

Dia biarkan bibirnya tergigit bila itu bisa meringankan perih Sejin saat dirinya lambat laun melesak masuk, khawatir bila menyakiti. Seungyoun nyaris hilang kendali namun dia tahan, menanti Sejin _nya_ nyaman. Jantungnya bergemuruh, memompa darah ke arah selatan kala hangat menyelimuti kejantanannya.

”...A-aku gerak ya, Youn...”

“Ssh... Senyamannya kamu aja...”

Lambat Sejin bergerak ke atas, menikmati friksi yang menggelitik rongganya, lalu menghempaskan diri tanpa melawan gravitasi. Dan, _oh_ , dengan cepat mereka lupa daratan.

Gerakan mereka berantakan di awal. Seungyoun masih menahan diri agar Sejin segera terbiasa. Disela bibir mereka yang beradu, yang lebih mungil menuntun tangan Seungyoun ke belakang tubuhnya. Membuka lebih lebar kakinya agar Seungyoun lebih leluasa bergerak.

Gigitan kecil kembali di bibir Seungyoun, menandakan miliknya yang menyentuh liang Sejin secara menyeluruh membuat yang lebih kecil merasa tersengat nikmat. Rentetan desah semakin menuntut gerakan mereka. Mereka tidak lagi bergerak cepat, tapi dalam dan erat.

Hingga Sejin mengeratkan pelukannya, menggoreskan kuku pada punggung lebar yang menopang berat tubuhnya malam ini. Rintihannya Seungyoun telan bulat-bulat lewat bibir mereka yang tak pernah lepas sejak tadi. Mengantar Sejin _nya_ pada kepuasan diri.

Indah.

Seungyoun memuja setiap tetes peluh, setiap helai rambut yang jatuh sempurna pada wajah pujaannya. Diusapnya lembut punggung yang menggigil, menantinya turun dari ekstase yang melanda. Basah diantara mereka tak jadi masalah.

Saat menelusuri punggung mungil itu, jemarinya menangkap gurat yang melintang di bawah belikat.

Perhatiannya teralih ketika Sejin menangkup wajahnya lagi meminta atensi. Dihapusnya titik air di ujung mata Sejin yang menatapnya masih dengan samudra yang sama.

”... kamu belum...” suaranya serak.

Seungyoun bahkan tak terpikir mengejar puasnya karena baginya milik Sejin lebih penting. Tapi Sejin tak berpikir demikian. Lenguhnya tertahan saat bangkit, melepas milik Seungyoun dari liangnya yang masih sensitif. Perlahan dia turun dari pangkuan. Perlahan pula Sejin tunduk memposisikan diri di depan yang masih tegak.

Seungyoun hampir gila ketika Sejin menggigit ujung bawah karet pengaman di pangkal kejantanannya dan dalam gerak lambat menyingkapnya ke atas, membebaskan miliknya. Tak lama hangat kembali melingkupi. Lidah Sejin bermain dalam kulumannya membuat Seungyoun menggeram panjang. Jemari Seungyoun menemukan tempatnya di sela rambut hitam Sejin, berusaha untuk tidak menarik terlalu kencang, takut menyakiti.

Matanya terpejam menghayati tiap perlakuan padanya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya 'lepas'. Biru adalah yang dia lihat sebelum meraih putihnya. Biru seperti air laut yang mengelilingi saat tenggelam, tanpa waktu lama mendorong naik ke permukaan, menghirup udara dengan bebas.

Sejin menegak semua yang keluar ketika Seungyoun masih tinggi, melantunkan namanya dalam parau.

Dalam usaha mereka mengatur napas yang berantakan, Seungyoun membawa Sejin kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Kening mereka kembali beradu. Di jarak sedekat ini, mereka tak berebut udara, namun berbagi. Menghargai presensi masing-masing yang sempat alpa belasan tahun.

Dan dalam presensi Sejin, Seungyoun lega karena seperti yang Sejin katakan sebelumnya, 'rumah'nya masih ada.

Sejin _nya_ masih miliknya.

Luapan emosi dia tumpahkan dalam barisan air mata, bahagia karena akhirnya dia tiba. Dan Sejin menyambut 'pulang'nya dengan tangan terbuka.

××

Sejin mengerjap sedetik setelah dia terbangun. Punggung telanjangnya terasa dingin, tapi juga hangat karena sinar matahari yang menembus kerai jendela kamar. Punggung yang semalam dibelai dan dicumbu dengan sayang. Punggung yang...

Dia terduduk cepat, membuatnya terdisorientasi selama beberapa saat. Sejin hampir lupa tentang bagian tubuhnya yang jarang dia perlihatkan, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, beberapa tahun belakangan. Tapi dia biarkan terpampang begitu saja di depan _nya_. Panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Walau sudah bersama semalaman, rindu di setiap ruang hatinya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Bahkan sekarang pun dia sudah merasa rindu akan kasih sayang yang menyelimutinya kemarin. Sekelebat rasa takut mengisi relung pikirnya ketika sadar objek yang dirindukan tak ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Panik, Sejin melihat sekitar kamarnya. Hanya ada dirinya. Baju yang terlipat di ujung kasur hanya miliknya. Tak ada jejak seseorang yang lain. Seperti pergi, seperti hilang.

Bergegas dia berdiri, tak digubrisnya sakit di kepala karena bergerak terlalu cepat. Sejin memakai kemeja dan celana pendeknya asal. Mengejar yang mungkin pergi dan mungkin tak kembali lagi jika dia tidak lekas.

Bagai diguyur ombak yang tiba-tiba datang saat langkah cepatnya terhenti mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi. Lututnya lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. _Masih ada_. Sejin masih dapat merasakan presensi _nya_ dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Dengan kening yang bertemu daun pintu, Sejin dapat bernapas lega.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang pergi, Sejin bangkit lalu merapikan kemejanya. Menepuk pipinya dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Melewati koridor kecil yang menghubungkan ke pintu depan, dia mampir sebentar untuk menyimpan kedua baju luar mereka yang masih teronggok abai di lantai. Mencuri hirup jaket hitam yang sarat aroma cendana bercampur wangi segar khas laut. Seperti menandakan bahwa Seungyoun yang sekarang sudah lebih dewasa, karena Seungyoun yang dia ingat wanginya seperti sabun beraroma jeruk. Sejin mendengus geli atas memorinya.

Sejin menyiapkan dua gelas kopi untuk menyambut hari. Ya meskipun jam kecil di meja _pantry_ sudah menunjukan jarum pendeknya di angka sebelas. Di sela kegiatannya mengaduk cairan coklat kehitaman itu, pikirannya bekerja.

Pertanyaan 'ke mana' kembali muncul. ' _Ke mana setelah ini? Lalu apa?_ ' memenuhi kepalanya. Seungyoun pulang, dengan membawa dirinya yang baru. Sejin pun. Dan dia tidak tahu apakah semua akan sama. Akankah seperti sedia kala. Dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Tapi semalam membuat dinding dua belas tahun seperti tak pernah ada. Sejin pikir dia telah rela, tapi bayangnya selalu ada di belakang kepala. Maka dengan cepat dia sambut kembali Seungyoun di detik pertama mata mereka kembali bersua.

Ragunya hanya satu, apakah mereka terlalu terburu?

Dehaman singkat membuyarkan barisan pikirannya. Tubuhnya meremang, tak berani melihat ke sumber suara. Kontras dengan panas terik suasana di antara mereka tadi malam, saat ini sebuah mega seakan menggantung di langit-langit membawa canggung.

Kalau bukan karena Seungyoun yang membuka pembicaraan mungkin diam akan terasa menyakitkan.

“Uhm... maaf aku pinjam kamar mandimu...” Seungyoun berdiri kaku di ambang kusen dapur tak berpintu. Dirinya pun ikut merasa atmosfir berat yang melingkupi mereka.

“I-iya... nggak apa-apa...” Sejin masih belum menoleh, menggaruk tengkuknya. “Mau kopi? Kubikinkan roti sekalian ya?”

Seungyoun disuruh duduk di salah satu kursi _pantry_. Sejin menyuguhkan segelas air dan secangkir kopi tanpa melihat ke arah Seungyoun lalu kembali menyibukkan diri menyiapkan bahan untuk roti bakar. Sunyi kembali mengisi. Hanya terdengar bunyi peralatan dapur yang Sejin pakai.

Menunggu kopinya agak dingin, Seungyoun memilih menegak air putih, sekalian melegakan tenggorokannya yang sejak tadi terasa kering. Tanpa sadar matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Sejin yang masih memunggunginya. Mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, tengkuknya yang ramping, hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terlihat mungil dibalut kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran. Titik pandangnya berhenti sejenak di belikat Sejin. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak semalam.

Denting pisau roti yang luput dari tangan Sejin mengagetkannya. Seungyoun memperhatikan bagaimana Sejin membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Perhatiannya kini ada pada kaki kurus Sejin yang hanya terlindungi celana pendek. Membuatnya tersedak air yang dia minum.

Sejin ikut terkejut mendengar Seungyoun terbatuk, tanpa sadar menoleh pada sosok yang dihindarinya sejak tadi. Memperhatikan pria yang masih terbatuk dan memandang ke arah lain, dengan rambut sedikit basah yang tersibak ke belakang. Mengingat bahwa semalam pria inilah yang mendekapnya. Dengan kaus putih dan celana jeans hitamnya, sekilas terlihat seperti dirinya dua belas tahun lalu. Yang berbeda hanya garis wajahnya yang semakin tegas dengan semburat kedewasaan. Sejin jatuh hati sekali lagi.

Sejin menyadari tatapannya tinggal terlalu lama ketika irisnya bertemu dengan iris pria di depannya. Otomatis dia menghindar dengan menatap ke jemari kakinya. Disitu dia baru ingat penampilannya saat ini... tidak cukup layak.

Rasa malu membuatnya semakin kikuk. Rona merah menghias sekujur kulitnya, kulit tangannya yang meremat ujung kemejanya tak luput.

“Uh... tinggal menunggu rotinya matang. Kamu bisa ambil sendiri dan makan dengan selai atau mentega di _pantry_. A-aku mau mandi dulu,” ujarnya cepat.

Seungyoun mengangguk kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya, “I-iya, makasih...”

Sejin berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur. Keduanya baru bisa menghembuskan napas lancar saat yang satunya sudah tidak terlihat mata. Lolos dari kecanggungan.

××

Seungyoun kini berdiri di depan rak buku milik Sejin di ruang tengah, memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di beberapa pigura berhiaskan bintang. Menyajikan Sejin dalam berbagai okasi dengan keluarga serta kerabatnya.

Tadi dia menghabiskan sarapannya lebih dulu, bertepatan dengan Sejin yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju kemeja biru langit dan celana _training_ warna abu. Masih dengan kikuk, dia mempersilahkan Seungyoun untuk menjelajah ruang tengahnya selagi dia sarapan dan membereskan alat makan. Seungyoun juga masih merasa canggung untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Sejin.

Jadi dia tatap puas-puas ekspresi wajah Sejin di tiap lembar foto. Benar-benar tak banyak yang berubah, masih indah. Yang dia sayangkan hanya dia tak ada disana di beberapa episode kehidupan Sejin.

Teralih, dia memperhatikan satu persatu barang di rak buku setinggi dirinya. Beberapa barang dekoratif menghiasi serta barisan buku yang didominasi tema aviasi dan astronomi. Ah, Sejin kemarin bercerita dia kini bekerja sebagai _flight operator officer_.

Ada pula buku-buku lain soal motivasi atau pengembangan diri, dan beberapa fiksi _best seller_ maupun yang Seungyoun tidak familier. Sebuah buku menarik perhatiannya, bukunya cukup besar dengan punggung buku berwarna oranye dan tulisan biru, masih terbungkus rapi dalam segel bening. Seungyoun kepalang hapal dengan palet warna buku tersebut. Diraihnya buku tersebut, memandang sekilas sampulnya yang memajang pemandangan senja di pantai Bai Sao, Vietnam.

Dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat Sejin memasuki ruang tengah dengan langkah pelan. Mendekat namun masih memberi jarak.

Seungyoun menatapnya sekilas, mengangkat buku bersegel di tangannya itu. “Baru?” tanyanya.

“Ya... ada kali setahunan...”

“Kok nggak dibuka?” disentuhnya selotip yang menahan segel bukunya.

“Aku membelinya secara impulsif, tapi belum sempat kusentuh, karena sibuk.”

“Ah...” Seungyoun mengangguk, “Ada alasan kenapa membelinya?”

Sejin memicingkan matanya heran pada pertanyaan absurd pria yang lebih tinggi. Dia sendiri sebenarnya lupa apa yang membuatnya membeli buku itu setahun yang lalu. Yang dia tahu itu hanya buku kumpulan foto destinasi wisata dengan panduan perjalanan. Tapi yang membuatnya tertarik adalah karena temanya pantai.

Dia mengambil buku itu dari tangan Seungyoun, menimbang dan membaca sekilas sampul depan buku itu. Sebuah tulisan biru mengkilat di bagian bawah sampul menunjukkan nama penulisnya.

“Ah...”

Sejin akhirnya membuka plastik segelnya, membiarkannya jatuh di lantai. Diusapnya bagian nama penulis pada sampul

“ _It's yours_... beneran buku kamu ya ternyata...”

Ingatannya kembali pada satu tahun lalu, saat menemani koleganya mencari buku referensi. Saat itu buku bernuansa oranye tertata rapi di bagian rilisan terbaru. Tulisan biru mengkilat menarik perhatiannya. Nama yang sama seperti sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Sejin membelinya namun tak sampai hati membukanya jadi dia biarkan buku itu tersimpan di rak.

”...Kalau dari awal kubuka dan aku tahu buku ini adalah bukumu, apa itu artinya kita harusnya bisa bertemu lebih cepat?” ujarnya pelan. Matanya menelusuri foto-foto pantai pada halaman yang acak dibuka.

Seungyoun tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya memandang teduh pujaannya.

Mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak.

Banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam perjalanan hidup mereka. Mungkin memang mereka hanya bisa dipertemukan saat ini. Saat di mana hati mereka saling memanggil kembali.

“Apa kamu akan mencariku?” tanya Seungyoun.

“Hmm?”

“Setelah semua yang aku lakukan dulu, kamu masih mau mencariku?”

Selama dua belas tahun, Seungyoun telah menjadi pengecut. Iya dia mencari Sejin _nya_ , tapi kadang dalam pencariannya ada sedikit rasa lega ketika tidak berhasil menemukannya karena dia belum siap. Entah siap menerima jika Sejin membencinya atau jika Sejin sudah bukan miliknya. Bisa jadi tak akan pernah siap. Tapi ketika kesempatan bertemu kembali tiba begitu saja, nyatanya dia lebih bersyukur Sejin _nya_ ada.

Sejin diam, menyimpan buku di tangannya kembali ke rak. Kemudian diambilnya salah satu pigura berisi fotonya dan dua keponakannya di sebuah pantai.

“Aku sempat menyerah mencarimu di awal, karena aku masih terlalu marah. Aku pikir, ya sudahlah biarkan saja yang pergi, mungkin memang bahagiamu bukan disini, dan melanjutkan hidup. Segala hal yang mengingatkanku padamu sebisa mungkin aku hindari.”

Jemari lentiknya mengusap permukaan kaca pigura. “Ha, bahkan aku sempat membenci pantai.”

“Kemarin aku cerita kan, soal kecelakaan yang kualami?”

Mereka berpandangan sesaat.

“Pesawat yang kupakai latih terbang malfungsi kemudian jatuh. Saat aku pikir aku akan mati saat itu juga, yang terbayang adalah keluargaku...” ada jeda, sebelum Sejin menarik napasnya, “... lalu ada kamu.”

Kali ini Sejin menahannya lebih lama saat pandangan mereka bertemu lagi.

”... Kamu tahu, saat orang hampir menemui ajalnya, seluruh memori hidupnya seakan keluar satu persatu. Dan dalam tiap memoriku tentangmu, aku mengingat cinta yang selalu kamu beri. Aku seketika paham bahwa saat kamu pergi pun, semuanya karena kamu memikirkanku. Memikirkan kebahagiaanku.

Aku berpikir, aku akan sangat menyesal bila hidupku harus berhenti disitu, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Tanpa sempat memberitahumu bahwa kebahagiaanku hanya kamu... Beruntungnya, aku masih diberi kesempatan.”

“Luka ini,” Sejin melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bagian belikat kiri, tempat bekas operasi yang melintang dari bawah belikat ke pinggang kanan, “mengingatkanku pada kematian. Tapi selalu ada kamu dalam benakku yang mengingatkanku untuk hidup, berharap agar bisa menemukanmu.”

Sejin dengan senyumnya yang selalu menghangatkan hati Seungyoun, terlihat begitu kecil saat ini. Mendengarkan cerita Sejin membuatnya sadar bahwa orang di depannya ini bisa kapan saja lenyap tanpa dia sadari. Dan itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya seumur hidup jika dia tetap menjadi pengecut.

Seungyoun merengkuhnya dalam satu dekapan erat. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh telah melukai dan menyia-nyiakan sosok yang seharusnya dia cintai dengan nyata, bukan hanya di kepala. Bertahun-tahun dia habiskan untuk pergi namun nyatanya hatinya minta kembali.

Diiringi air mata yang merembes ke pundak Sejin, bibirnya mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Berjanji untuk tidak pergi, untuk tidak hilang, dalam hati.

“Makasih, Jin. Makasih karena kamu masih disini...”

Hati Sejin menghangat mendengar kembali namanya disebut. Meski semalam pun berkali-kali namanya terucap, namun kali ini sekujur tubuhnya beresonansi karena rindunya bersambut. Tidak ada lagi pencarian dan penantian. 'Rumah' yang dia jaga sedemikian rupa kembali berpenghuni.

Dirapatkannya pelukannya, mengusap lembut surai yang lebih tinggi. Menyambut dia yang akhirnya pulang.

“Makasih juga... karena kamu sudah kembali.”

××

Awan kecanggungan yang meliputi mereka telah luruh. Mereka kini kembali ke kamar Sejin, bercengkrama di atas tempat tidur. Buku kumpulan foto Seungyoun terbuka di hadapan Sejin yang berbaring tengkurap. Seungyoun di sebelahnya rebah menyamping, memperhatikan paras yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpesona.

Netranya memindai tiap jengkal sosok di sampingnya dari pucuk kepala hingga ke punggung. Seungyoun kembali memperhatikan area di mana luka Sejin berada. Merabanya dengan hati-hati.

“Apa masih sakit?” tanyanya.

“Hm?” Sejin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barisan foto-foto pinggir pantai, “Kadang, kalau aku banyak gerak, atau kelamaan nggak gerak.”

Seungyoun beranjak, mengecup pelan bagian punggung yang tertutup baju. Membawa senyum pada bibir Sejin.

“Jangan nangis lagi, beneran udah nggak apa-apa kok,” Sejin terkekeh saat Seungyoun diam terlalu lama di punggungnya.

“Nggak...” Seungyoun bangkit. “Aku tahu kamu kuat,” ujarnya sebelum mengecup pipi Sejin.

Diamnya mereka kali ini damai tanpa beban. Rasanya seperti kembali menjadi diri mereka saat remaja belasan tahun lalu. Seperti bagaimana seharusnya mereka bila perpisahan tidak pernah ada.

“Hey...” Sejin ikut bangkit dan duduk bersila di hadapan Seungyoun. Sesuatu terbesit di kepalanya. Ditautkannya jemari mereka kemudian menatap Seungyoun tepat di matanya.

”... aku tahu kita berdua masih saling memiliki hati masing-masing. Tapi ada jarak dua belas tahun di antara kita. Menurutmu, apa kita perlu memulainya dari awal lagi?”

Seungyoun menghela napasnya, memijit punggung tangan Sejin yang digenggamnya. Meskipun pertemuan kembali mereka semalam menyatukan kembali perasaan mereka, tapi Seungyoun merasa urutan hal yang seharusnya mereka jalani sedikit kacau. Tentunya mereka perlu mengisi kekosongan selama dua belas tahun, di mana banyak kisah yang terlewat antara mereka, mereka seharusnya tidak teburu-buru.

“ _Yes, i think we need to take it slow. We have a lot of things to catch up._ “

Senyum Sejin menular. Yang lebih kecil mencetuskan untuk saling menceritakan seputar kehidupan mereka selama ini.

...

”...Setelah pulih dari kecelakaan, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah ke pantai. Waktu itu ditemenin abang. Aku teriak keras-keras 'Cho Seungyoun brengsek!' karena jujur aku masih agak marah.”

“Hey...”

“ _But then i cried because i missed you._ ” Seungyoun beri ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf.

...

“Tato? Ini aku bikin waktu di Hawaii,” Seungyoun menunjukkan tato siluet pohon palem lengkap dengan pemandangan pantai di lengan kirinya.

“Nggak mabok kan pas bikin?”

“ _I choose not to drink_ , Jin.” Sejin paham kenapa.

...

“Lucu nggak sih, kemungkinan aku pernah mandu pesawat yang kamu naiki? Kayak di antara pesawat yang datang silih berganti, ada kamu di dalamnya.”

“Berarti kamu bekerja dengan baik karena selama ini aku merasa aman.”

“Mulutnya...”

...

”... _Downside_ -nya ya cuma pas harus mikirin apa yang perlu ditulis di artikelnya.”

Sejin tertawa.

“Kenapa?”

“Mikir aja kamu yang dulu remed ulangan sastra, eh sekarang kerjaannya nulis rubrik majalah.”

...

“Ini tuh rasi bintang aries sama leo,” Sejin menunjuk stiker _glow-in-the-dark_ yang jadi pertanyaan Seungyoun sejak kemarin.

“Kenapa bukan sistem tata surya kayak dulu?”

“Sedih soalnya Pluto udah nggak masuk.”

Seungyoun tertawa karena itu terdengar konyol, Sejin tertawa karena Seungyoun butuh semenit untuk sadar kenapa rasi bintang itu yang ditempel.

...

“Aku juga pasang stiker di kamar yang di Phuket. Yang di Miyako-jima masih kosong sih,” cerita Seungyoun sambil menunjukkan gambar kedua rumah pantainya. “Kamu mau coba dekor?”

“Aku aja belum berani naik pesawat, Youn...”

“ _I'll bring you there, safe and sound._ “

Sejin mendadak tidak sabar.

...

Obrolan mereka sempat terhenti karena Mama Seungyoun tiba-tiba menelepon. Sejin ikut menangis ketika Mama Seungyoun terisak di sela bertukar kabar. Dia pun berjanji akan mengunjunginya secepatnya.

“Lalu, kira-kira kapan sebaiknya aku bertemu orang tuamu? Aku juga kangen mereka,” tanya Seungyoun di sela-sela menyiapkan makan malam. Masih terlalu dini untuk makan malam tapi mereka melewatkan jam makan siang hanya untuk bercerita.

Sejin berpikir sejenak dengan sendok dimulutnya seusai mencicipi sup yang dia buat. “Secepatnya bisa, Ayah dan Ibu tak ada masalah, toh mereka tinggal dekat sini. Tapi...”

Kalimat yang menggantung membuat Seungyoun menoleh.

”...yang jadi masalah hanya abangku. Aku nggak tahu kalau sekarang, tapi dulu dia bilang akan menghajarmu kalau ketemu.”

Seungyoun jujur baru satu kali bertemu dengan Lee Woongjin, abangnya Sejin yang berbeda usia sembilan tahun, itu pun saat masih SMP dan seingatnya perawakannya tidak berbeda jauh dari Ayah Sejin. Tapi patut Seungyoun takut karena dia telah melukai adik semata wayangnya.

“Ah... aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

Gantian Sejin yang menoleh sambil tersenyum geli. “Kayaknya dia nggak bakal berani juga kalau lawannya kamu,” Sejin menjawil lengan kiri Seungyoun yang berotot.

“Aku juga nggak akan membiarkannya begitu saja menghajarmu. _You've been through a lot_...”

Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sambil menunggu masakan yang mereka buat matang, Seungyoun duduk di kursi _pantry_ , sekali lagi memperhatikan Sejin yang sibuk membersihkan di dapur kecilnya. Mereka melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang ingin mereka bagi.

“Pacar Mama itu ketemunya di seminar bisnis gitu, duda cerai tapi nggak punya anak. Mereka udah jalan sekitar lima tahun sampai akhirnya mama memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.”

“Hmm... semoga Mama bisa lebih bahagia kali ini.”

Seungyoun mengamini.

“Terus kamu? Selama dua belas tahun... apa ada orang lain?”

Sejin tidak melihat ke arahnya tapi Seungyoun tahu dia sedikit gugup.

“Nggak ada.”

Akhirnya badan mungil itu berbalik, memandangnya skeptis.

“Beneran nggak ada, Jin...”

Ekspresi Sejin masih belum yakin.

“Oke... ya ada 'hubungan',” Seungyoun memberi gestur dengan tangannya, “...tapi nggak ada yang serius. Dan itu jarang banget.”

Sejin hanya mengangguk sebelum berbalik kembali mengelap meja dapurnya. Seungyoun beranjak dari kursi dan mengungkung yang lebih mungil dari belakang. “Jangan marah, _anything could happen in twelve years, Jin_. Tapi yang pasti aku selalu nggak bisa ngelanjutin lebih dari itu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku sayangnya cuma sama kamu.”

Seungyoun memperhatikan bagaimana bahu Sejin turun dengan lega, tangan yang meremat lap meja sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya. Sekali lagi Sejin dia beri kecupan di pipi.

”...Justru, kayaknya aku yang harus tanya kamu gimana selama dua belas tahun ini,” Seungyoun merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu; botol pelumas. “Waktu kita pakai isinya udah separuh.”

“ _YA!_ ” Sejin berbalik dan memekik kesal. “Ngapain bawa gituan ke dapur?!”

Seungyoun hanya terkekeh, masih mengungkung Sejin yang kini menghadap ke arahnya. Sejin merebut botol itu dari Seungyoun dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Tangannya belum melepas pegangannya, matanya menerawang. Seungyoun diam menunggu.

”... _I've dated twice_. Yang terakhir berakhir beberapa bulan lalu,” aku Sejin. “Ada waktunya aku ngerasa kesepian banget, lalu ada orang lain yang datang.”

Yang lebih tinggi masih diam, menatap Sejin yang lebih fokus pada apa pun yang bukan dirinya.

”...Tapi... kayak yang kamu bilang, aku juga nggak bisa,” Sejin perlahan balas menatapnya, “karena aku sayangnya sama kamu.”

Sebuah hembusan napas lega dilontarkan Seungyoun, dia memajukan badannya dan menumpukan keningnya pada bahu yang lebih mungil.

“Jujur... sebelum kesini, aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang kamu yang mungkin sudah melanjutkan hidup tanpa aku. Sebenarnya aku takut banget dan hampir aja nyerah. Tapi tadi kamu ngingetin aku kalau kamu mungkin saja malah udah nggak ada saat aku nyari kamu.”

“Seungyoun...” Sejin menangkup wajah Seungyoun dan membawa ke hadapannya, “Aku selalu bilang ke kamu kan, jangan takut. Nih, buktinya aku masih disini. Aku bakal selalu jadi 'rumah'mu...”

”...dan kamu juga, bakal selalu jadi 'penghuni'nya,” samudra yang selalu dia lihat di iris Sejin terlihat berkilau, dengan senyumnya yang selalu sehangat matahari.

“Iya, Sejin. Mau sejauh apa aku pergi, kali ini, aku pasti akan selalu kembali... aku janji.”

_Jangan takut. Jangan pergi. Jangan hilang_.

Bibir mereka kembali mencipta _supernova_ , perasaan mereka untuk masing-masing membuncah. Membuat hangat di kedua hati yang merindu, kali ini mereka bisa berteman baik dengan waktu. Seperti apa yang mereka ucap di masa lalu, untuk selalu bersama-sama hati mereka berikrar.

Benar-benar, Seungyoun kali ini tidak akan ingkar.

×end×

**Author's Note:**

> actually... i just wanna write an awkward morning after sex with your ex :D


End file.
